Anakin and Ahsoka catch a cold
by carriebear27
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka catch a cold right before a big mission and Obi-wan takes care of the two
1. Anakin and Ahsoka start sneezing

Anakin skywalker is sitting in the Twilight waiting for Ahsoka to get in .

Suddenly Anakin starts to sneeze forcefully.

"You feel alright Sky Guy?" Ahsoka asked her master

"Yeah I'm fine snips ." Anakin said gripping the steering wheel with both hands

"Hi Ahsoka and Anakin what's the problem ?" Obi-wan asked as he entered the twilight

Anakin sneezed even harder that got Ahsoka and Obi-wan's attention

"Anakin go back to the temple and lay back down." Obi-wan said

"But Master I need to help you and Ahsoka with this mission ." Anakin said

"No buts Anakin !" Obi-wan said firmly

Anakin let out a groan and suddenly Ahsoka sneezed at the same time Anakin sneezed

"Alright snips I guess we are sick together." Anakin said

"I guess so sky guy." Ahsoka said and laid on Anakin's shoulder

Anakin and Ahsoka went back to Anakin's bedroom and took a nap.

"Anakin wake up." Obi-wan started to shake his padawan awake

"Five more minutes ." Anakin mumbled into his pillow

"I'm not kidding Anakin I need your help." Obi-wan said into Anakin's ear

"Go get Rex to help you I'm sick and really sleepy ." Anakin said sleepily into his blanket

"Ok go back to sleep ." Obi-Wan said and he put a hand down Anakin's back

Anakin went back to sleep and instantly coughed loudly.

"Master I don't feel well." Ahsoka said into Anakin's chest

"I know snips me neither." Anakin said and he held Ahsoka close

"Hi Anakin I got Rex to do the mission with master yoda so I'll take care of you and Ahsoka ." Obi-wan said as he sat down next to Anakin's bedside

"Master can we have some more tissue boxes since I used them all up." Anakin said as he started sneezing some more.


	2. Anakin's cold gets worse

It's been a three days since Anakin caught this cold.

"Obi-wan can you get me some orange juice."Anakin called from his room

"Coming Anakin ." Obi-wan called

When Obi-wan entered with Anakin's juice, he noticed Anakin's eyes are clouded with illness.

"Here you go Anakin the juice you requested ." Obi-wan said and placed the juice in Anakin's hands

"Where's snips?" Anakin asked

"She is feeling much better than she was on Tuesday so I sent her on a mission to the capital city to get you some things." Obi-wan said

Anakin's shoulders shrugged as he drank his juice

Ahsoka returned to the twilight with some things for Anakin

"Here you go master I got you some tea, shig and honey from your favorite tea shop , some saltine crackers, and bantha noodle soup." Ahsoka said and got the shig and honey for Anakin

"Thanks Ahsoka ." Anakin said as he took a sip of the warm drink

After eating and talking to Ahsoka Anakin took a nap , but little did he know general grievous put the one thing that Anakin is allergic to in the soup:frynock meat.

About an hour later Anakin started sneezing and coughing like crazy

"Master Obi-wan get into Anakin's room he's having an allergic reaction to something ." Ahsoka called as she stayed with Anakin

Obi-wan noticed something on Anakin's chin that looked suspicious to him.

"Ahsoka get the magnifying glass please?" Obi-wan asked

"Frynock meat I knew it Anakin's allergic to frynock meat did you put this in here padawan?" Obi-wan asked Ahsoka

"No master obi wan I think it was general grievous because he wanted revenge for blowing up his ship last week." Ahsoka said

"Ok I'm sorry I blamed you Ahsoka because you care too much for Anakin ." Obi-wan said as he gave Ahsoka a side hug

After getting Anakin stabilized from his allergic reaction Ahsoka and obi-wan decided to do some research on frynock meat so they can find out why it makes Anakin's allergies flare up.

"Guys can you come here please?" Anakin called so the master and padawan made their way from the computer to Anakin's room .

Ahsoka noticed Anakin started shivering underneath the 2 blankets he had on.

"Anakin you're still cold you have on the warmest blankets in the temple ." Obi-wan said as he saw his padawan shake

"I know master but they aren't warm enough." Anakin said snuggling the blankets closer to his cold body


End file.
